gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dark/Pledges
Ancient Pledge of Darknesse *The Ancient Pledge of Darknesse was given to the society by its founder, who is simply known as Astucio. The pledge must be recited and signed by each new member of the society before he/she can start their Darknesse training. If the member at any time violates the Ancient Pledge, they unleash the Wrath of Darknesse upon themselves. I, , swear my eternal loyalty to the Society of Darknesse and its noble lords. I also pledge to turn my back on the Society of Light, to uphold the traditions and morals of the Society of Darknesse. If I violate thy Ancient Pledge, may the Wrath of Darknesse be unleashed upon me. ~Signature Member Pledges I, Albertus Spark , swear my eternal loyalty to the Society of Darknesse and its noble lords. I also pledge to turn my back on the Society of Light, to uphold the traditions and morals of the Society of Darknesse. If I violate thy Ancient Pledge, may the Wrath of Darknesse be unleashed upon me. ---- I, Bobby A. Moon, swear my eternal loyalty to the Society of Darknesse and its noble lords. I also pledge to turn my back on the Society of Light, to uphold the traditions and morals of the Society of Darknesse. If I violate thy Ancient Pledge, may the Wrath of Darknesse be unleashed upon me. ---- I, Johnnathan Matthews Smith III AKA Jason Shiprat, swear my eternal loyalty to the Society of Darknesse and its noble lords. I also pledge to turn my back on the Society of Light, to uphold the traditions and morals of the Society of Darknesse. If I violate thy Ancient Pledge, may the Wrath of Darknesse be unleashed upon me. ---- I, Hermit, swear my eternal loyalty to the Society of Darknesse and its noble lords. I also pledge to turn my back on the Society of Light, to uphold the traditions and morals of the Society of Darknesse. If I violate thy Ancient Pledge, may the Wrath of Darknesse be unleashed upon me. Christopher Crane I, the one who calls himself Doctor Amun, swear my eternal loyalty to the Society of Darknesse and its noble lords. I also pledge to turn my back on the Society of Light, to uphold the traditions and morals of the Society of Darknesse. If I violate thy Ancient Pledge, may the Wrath of Darknesse be unleashed upon me. -Amun Speech of Supreme Overlord Moon It amazes me how many people make assumptions about us and what we do. Do not make such rash judgements when you truly know nothing about us or what we stand for. You appear to be fooled by the propaganda and lies spread by the Light. We are not the evil that we are portrayed to be. We are simply different, and people fear that which they can not understand. Believe me when I say that we are more than we appear. I suggest that you form your own opinions and cease your allowance of letting others make them for you. Long live the Society of Darknesse! Thank you. Speech from the Grand Lord of the Dark Society In this time of conflict, we have lost a great friend and but will continue to prevail in this great world and furthermore succed. I, Albertus Sparkington, take the title of Grand Lord of Darkness. We shall come back in this great time of need and destroy any damage done to our world and universe. We will restore our former glory. We will restore our power. We will restore peace to this universe. And we will establish this in our way and ours only. The efficient way of what we are! Category:Tab Subpages